


Talk Musical to Me

by haleyospaghettio



Series: Soul Dorks [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love them so much, M/M, MY BABIES, Music, Musical Instruments, Transgender Inquisitor, dorian is a music loving dweeb, dorky boyfriends, trans!inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Mr. Pavus, if you’re so sure of yourself, you should play for me.”</p><p>Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Truly? You don’t strike me as the type who enjoys music, amatus.”</p><p>Elian smirked. “Talk musical to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Musical to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take
> 
>  
> 
> [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56851522#t56851522)
> 
>  
> 
> and turn it into a sequel of sorts for "Same Love". 
> 
> I didn't expect the feedback on that that I recieved. I was very nervous about it, but you all liked it and I got quite a few requests for more Dorian + Elian. So, ya know, this happened. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. :L

“Dorian?”

“Hm?”

“What’s this?”

Dorian tucked the small piece of parchment he used as a marker in between the pages of his book and set it on the stack next to his chair before turning to see Elian sitting cross legged in the floor, a book open in his lap and the instrument Dorian kept behind his chair in his hand.

“It’s a lute, amatus. An instrument.”

“An instrument? So, you play?”

Dorian scoffed. “Of _course_ I do. Why would I have an instrument if I didn’t know how to play it?”

Elian grinned. “Maybe you want to play, you’re just really terrible at it.”

The Tevinter swiftly swung a leg forwards as an attempt to kick the man at his feet. Elian reflexively rolled out of range, cackling.

“I am thoroughly offended that you of all people would deem me terrible at anything, especially the fine art that is lute playing, Elian.”

The Inquisitor grinned and picked up his book that had fallen to the floor. He placed it on the lower shelf, a shelf that Dorian had cleared off just for him in exchange for Elian allowing Dorian to move in and make an absolute mess of their bedroom.

“Well, Mr. Pavus, if you’re so sure of yourself, you should play for me.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Truly? You don’t strike me as the type who enjoys music, amatus.”

Elian smirked. “Talk musical to me.”

 

—

 

“Alright. First thing’s first. This–” Dorian gestured to the tear-drop shaped base of the instrument “–is the soundboard. They’re usually made of any old tree you can find, but this one was made from the bark of a tree in Lydes. The strings are actually made from Halla guts and–”

A sound of disgust from the floor interrupted him. “The guts? For strings?” He laughed then. “You realize that if you brought that gem with us when we went to the Exalted Plains, the Dalish would probably beat the shit out of you for having an instrument that had strings made from the gut of their precious halla.”

Dorian winked. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t go all macho and punch anyone who came near me.”

Elian giggled and rolled his eyes. He was lying against the wall with his arms behind his head. “Okay, okay. You got me. You can continue with your lesson now.”

And so he did.

“The back, also known as the shell, is made from maple. The neck is made of lightwood. The tuning pegs, here at the top, are held in place by holes, and they are, as you would assume, are used for tuning it. You know..” he trailed off.

“What?”

The Tevinter sighed and ran his hands along the strings, making weak plucks as he went. “Alexius got this for me, to mark the day when I had been his apprentince for two years. It was a gift, and it meant the world to me at the time. I contemplated leaving it behind in Tevinter when I found all that he’d done, but I..it didn’t feel right. I’ve had it for years now, that’s why it looks so beat up, I suppose.”

Elian frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Dorian laughed, a slightly empty and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, amatus. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“I could have Blackwall fix it up for you, he’s good with that type of thing.”

Dorian smiled and reached out to stroke Elian’s cheek affectionately. “You’re sweet, amatus. I appreciate it.”

The Inquisitor smiled and tapped Dorian’s hand. “Okay, cheeseball. Mind playing for me now?”

The Tevinter withdrew it and scoffed. “You _asked_ me to teach you about it.” Nonetheless, he started playing.

Dorian lay the instrument across his lap and cleared his throat. One of the mage’s hands rested towards the top of the long, fretted neck of the instrument and the other towards the bottom. His digits expertly worked at the string with fluid, precise movements that emitted a crisp and bright tune.

It was a beautiful instrument made of multiple things that had a sound so lovely, it wouldn’t matter how well you played. Dorian was a beautiful man made of multiple things. No matter what you did or said to him, he was still extremely lovable with a big heart. Elian smiled when he realized this.

Dorian looked up to see how Elian was reacting and smiled when he saw the look on the man’s face. If anything, it egged him on.

His digits picked up the pace and moved up and down the strings he desired with swift movements. The harmonic music radiating from the lute echoed around them, blocking out the usual racket of Skyhold. After a few more notes, the song came to a slow, drawn out hold, and Elian sat up, clapping his calloused hands together enthusiastically.

“Encore! Encore!”

Dorian laughed, slightly embarrassed. “You truly think it was that good?”

“Absolutely.”

The Tevinter gave a wide smile and sat the lute next to his chair. “I adore you, amatus.”

Elian slithered up into Dorian’s lap and winked. “I know.” The smiling mage wrapped an arm loosely around his boyfriend as Elian rested his head on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Dorian?”

“Hm?”

“Play me like your lute,” Elian murmured into his ear.

Dorian made a tsk-ing noise and shook his head. “Talking like that in public? You’re so scandalous, amatus.”

The Inquisitor laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t love a good scandal, Pavus.”

“Do you want me to take you to bed or not?” he scoffed.

Elian kissed the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, grinning. “Only if you’ll carry me.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “I wonder if everyone in Thedas knows how lazy the Inquisitor, the man who is _supposed_ to save them all, is,” he muttered as he stood up, Elian in his arms.

The Inquisitor laughed and tightened his grip on Dorian as they made their way down the stairs. “I wonder if they know how whiny the Inquisitor’s boyfriend is.”

“Touché, amatus. Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Short and sweet. I feel like I should say that I spent an hour researching lutes bc I have no musical interest or talents so I went into it quite blindly. Forgive me if any info is wrong.
> 
> As far as Dorian and Elian go, this is not the end for them. What's next? I'll let you know when I figure it out, though I do have a link for a prompt stashed that they'd work perfectly for. *winks awkwardly*
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
